


Quality Time

by Daily



Series: A bond of family [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Issues, Friendship, Marauders, Protectiveness, Revelations, Siblings, Werewolves, Zoo, mentionings of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily/pseuds/Daily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A zoo visit with friends and a disastrous evening with family show Lily just who her family truly is and bonds are strengthened as secrets are revealed along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Kitty for beta-ing this story for me and giving me endless support and inspiration for this series. Thank you for your endless patience with my grammar and for all the lessons you've taught me and are still trying to stamp into my brain.

Lily looked up as a dark shape came to lean beside her on the dark stones of the animal territory behind them.

"I think I understand your nickname now," she grinned as he looked at her startled. "You're so quiet when you walk, almost like your feet are padded."

"You're just not listening very well," he snorted as he made himself comfortable.

"If you say so, I do wonder what gave the others their nicknames, though."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sirius teased as he raised his camera to take a photo of the prairie dog appearing out of a small hole across of where they were seated.

She waited until he'd snapped a few photos before looking around. "Where did James and Remus disappear off to?"

"Rem discovered a cotton candy stand and dragged James with him when I refused to wait in line."

"Of course he did," Lily laughed, fairly familiar with Remus' sugar addiction by now.

It were the Christmas Holidays and Lily had accepted the Marauders' invitation to go to the zoo with them as Sirius was supposed to make photos of animals for his art assignment.

Peter hadn't been able to join though, his mother insisting he'd stay at home to study.

Sirius and James had both offered to come over and help him study, but his mother had refused and claimed that if they came over, they would end up making most of her son's homework.

And although both boys had protested, Lily knew the woman was right in that as Peter was quite horrible at his homework.

It never ceased to amaze her how he could be so average academically when he hung out with three intelligent and hard working guys.

Even her own grades had risen after she had begun to hang out with the Marauders and they had never been of the lowest in the first place.

As a matter of fact, after beginning to date James in earnest, she had begun to spend a lot of time in the library with him and his friends, both enjoying their company and learning at the same time as they brought up the most surprising subjects.

"I never did say thank you," suddenly occurred to her.

"For what?" Confused grey eyes turned to her.

"Asking me to give James a chance. You were right after all."

"About?"

"That I wouldn't be able to resist falling in love with him once I got to know him," she smiled as he grinned.

"Well, I was going to save it for your wedding day, but since you're bringing it up, I told you so."

"What makes you so sure we'll get married?" Lily laughed and gave him a small shove as he snorted in response.

"Want an ice cream?"

"Not desperately enough to want to move, but when we come across a stand later I'd not say no, why?"

"They are bringing ice cream back with them," Sirius indicated as he snapped a photo of the two approaching young men and Lily turned.

"What happened to the cotton candy?"

"We ate it all. But we brought back a peace offering," Remus grinned bashfully at James' words.

"One strawberry and chocolate for milady and one melon for you."

"Why thank you, good sir," Sirius mock bowed to Remus before accepting his ice cream.

"How are the photos coming along?" Remus asked as he sat down beside Sirius to eat his ice cream.

"Oh, you know...the whole animals in their semi-natural behaviour isn't really working for me."

"No kidding," Lily laughed as a prairie dog tried to climb onto Sirius' arm to get to the ice cream and several others were curled up on his lap or running around his legs.

Despite seeing cats and owls seek him out and having seen various magical animals react to him in their Care lessons, it had still surprised Lily to see most animals respond to his presence when they visited their territories.

James and Remus had laughed themselves silly as caretakers had stared at Sirius in shock and he'd even been offered a job as they saw even the most dangerous animals turn meek before the seventeen year old.

She glanced down as a prairie dog sniffed at her arm and pulled her ice cream away so the animal couldn't accidentally lick it and get sick.

"Where will we go after this?" James asked as he took Sirius' camera to snap a photo of the three of them with the prairie dogs.

"I'd like to see the wolves; the brochure said they had pups in April."

"Ah, why don't you and Sirius go while we pick up something real to eat?" James suggested.

"You don't want to see the cubs?"

"I'm good," Remus' smile was a little forced and Lily stared at him confused for a moment before she suddenly understood.

"You think the wolves will react to the wolf in you?"

Three identical shocked faces snapped at her and it would've been a comical sight if Remus hadn't paled considerably and choked on his ice cream.

"I don't...I..."

"How long have you know?" Sirius was the first to compose himself, slapping Remus on his back to help him get rid of the ice cream that had gotten stuck in his throat.

"I've known for sure since just before the Yule ball of sixth year, but have suspected some time longer," Lily winced as Sirius guided Remus' head down between his knees so he could take deep breaths.

"What a way to let us know you know," James grumbled, having risen to his feet.

"Like you're one to talk, cornering the poor guy and saying out of the blue that 'we know you are a werewolf so there's no point in lying to us any more' isn't much better," Sirius' imitated James' voice and Lily stared at him in disbelief. "Merlin, you two are made for each other."

"You did that?" Lily wasn't too sure it was a compliment and decided wisely not to comment.

"He's not throwing up this time, so that's an improvement," James winced as Remus shot him a glare. "Not the right time?"

Remus shook his head, resting his forehead against Sirius' shoulder and trying to follow the other's slow breathing to get his own under control again as he was clearly on the verge of a panic attack.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to slip out like that."

"Should hope so," Sirius looked up to her, squinting a little as he had to look up into the sun to do so. "From your relaxed stance I take it you have no problem with it?"

"I was a little nervous at first, but I decided almost immediately that he's still the same guy I've always shared classes with and that our world is wrong about them," Lily answered honestly, aware Sirius was gauging her and ready to protect his friend should it be needed.

She had seen his protectiveness in play before and didn't want to give him any reason to keep his guard up, so she told him the truth of what she'd felt in the hopes he'd see she was being sincere.

She had noticed James had taken a protective stance between her and them, her boyfriend tense body relaxing when Sirius gave her a curt nod and turned his attention back to Remus.

James sat down beside Remus to rub his back, no longer flanking Sirius and she realised he'd been positioned in such a way that he was protecting Sirius should the need arise.

The realisation that her boyfriend had seen her as a momentarily treat hurt, but she couldn't find it inside her to blame him as she had learned just how close the bonds between the Marauders were, especially between these three.

She had no doubt that for Sirius, James would be willing to walk through fire barefoot and that the dark-haired boy he called his brother, would always come first for him.

Something that went both ways as Sirius was very protective of James as well; something that had been cemented to her when she'd agreed to go out on a date with James.

Sirius had sought her out that same evening and had cornered her to demand to know her intentions.

He had made it very clear that although he liked her, it would make no difference in his revenge if it turned out she was toying with his heart, would break it or hurt him in any way. And if that was her intention, she should walk away now or he'd destroy her if she messed with his brother.

The threat had warmed her heart and she had felt privileged to see just how much the guy loved James and how far he was willing to go to protect the other from any type of harm, even from someone he'd grown fond of over the months.

Although it had scared her as she had no doubt that he would indeed follow up on his threat if she ever were to break James' heart, so it was lucky for her that she had absolutely no intention of doing so.

She wasn't sure why James had been positioned to protect Sirius when it was Remus who she made the thoughtless comment to, but almost immediately the answer came to her.

If for some insane reason, she'd target Remus for this, she had no doubt that Sirius would jump to his defence, for the protectiveness she'd seen displayed towards James, also went to the brown-haired boy still leaning in his embrace.

And she knew that if she was aware of that, then James certainly was. Her boyfriend had positioned himself in such a way that he covered both of them, intent to protect them even from the girlfriend he'd wanted for so long, should it be needed.

So instead of it hurting her, that realisation made her love him even more as it was that protective nature that had first made her fall for him.

It did occasionally leave her to wonder of what might have happened if Sirius hadn't been supportive of James' crush on her as she knew her boyfriend listened and looked to him for advice, but brushed it off as Remus took a deep shuddering breath as he finally got his breathing under control.

"I'm really sorry I startled you so badly," she didn't try to move closer to Remus as he remained where he was, not sure if the dark-haired boy would let her close despite having clearly dismissed her as a treat.

"'s all right, James' right, at least I didn't throw up this time," Remus blinked rapidly for a few times before straightening again. "Thanks."

Sirius smiled, keeping a hand on Remus' knee to keep him grounded just in case. "And you didn't even break any toes today either."

"That's still not funny," Lily grumbled but smiled confused when Remus laughed.

"It kind of is. All of the things we've pulled through the years, everyone's broken bones at some point. Everyone except me because my bones are much denser than theirs," Remus explained.

"And yet I broke them in a simple spin during a dance," Lily realised. "No wonder you both claimed I was heavy."

"Can't blame us for thinking that when you succeeded where nothing else had before," James shrugged as he accepted the piece of chocolate Sirius handed out.

"Technically she is heavier than Sirius is," Remus suddenly commented as he popped the chocolate into his mouth.

"She's not," Sirius protested. "I'm taller and...don't laugh!"

Lily tried to sidestep the push Sirius directed at her, but couldn't stop laughing and was pushed backwards into Remus.

"He's certainly stronger than me," she managed to bring out after a long moment.

"You know, most girls would be offended at being called heavier than a guy who's taller than them," James commented thoughtfully.

"Wrong thing to say, Prongs. That'll get you thrown out of the bedroom if you're not careful. Always tell her she's lovely the way she is and not at all heavy and it might be wise to mention that Remus is completely nuts," Sirius snickered.

"I am not above admitting I might be heavier than you," Lily shrugged. "But you're a twig and don't count. You're thinner than can be considered healthy."

"This is actually the heaviest he's ever been," James' arms shot out to pull Sirius to his side and wrap his arms around his waist. "See? There was a time when my arms could fit around him twice!"

"Don't exaggerate, James. It was only one and a half times," Lily laughed as Sirius pouted at Remus' words.

"It's not my fault you two stuff yourself with junk food!"

"Good thing we stuff you with it, too, or you'd simply vanish," James nuzzled his face into Sirius' shoulder-blades when the other plopped down onto his leg in protest. "Nope, not heavy enough to even knock the breath out of me."

Sirius sighed as James refused to let go of him and Lily stepped forward with the intent of saving him when she was grabbed.

"Sirius!" she squealed as her feet left the ground and Sirius lifted her up to plant her on James' other leg.

"Okay...that's a little too heavy," James groaned and finally let go of Sirius, who immediately scampered away.

"Oi, what about me?" Lily protested as James pulled her back into his arms as she tried to escape as well.

"Sorry, Lil," Sirius stepped forward again to expertly and quickly poke a finger into James' side, making him squeak in laughter and Lily laughed as Sirius grabbed her hand and pulled her out of James' grip.

"No fair, teaming up against me! Remus, help me out!"

"Not a chance. She broke my toes before and he knows all my weaknesses. I know better than to gain their wrath," Remus laughed as he shuffled backwards with his hands raised.

Lily laughed as Sirius cheered and gave her a high five and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Coward," James laughed as he got to his feet and almost tripped over one of the prairie dogs that had gathered around his feet while Sirius had been beside him.

"You do know you've got those glasses for a reason, right James?" Sirius laughed as he stepped forward to steady him in time and shoo the prairie dog off.

"I think it's about high time we get away from here," Lily suggested as she picked up their bag when several of the small animals tried to dig into it.

"Wolves then?" Sirius asked as he took the bag from her and slung it around his shoulder before snapping a photo of them and walking over the iron bridge that marked the prairie dog's territory so they couldn't follow him anymore.

"Are you sure it'll be all right?" Lily turned to Remus.

"If you know, then I guess there's no problem even if they'll growl at the sight of me," he sighed.

"Or they won't have a problem with your presence like other animals have when Sirius is at your side," James offered.

"That might work. None of the animals so far reacted to you in any way, not even the prairie dogs and they were right up to you while you were seated beside Sirius," Lily agreed.

"Guess you're stuck with me then," Sirius held out his hand with a grin and Remus entwined their hands with a roll of his eyes.

"Thought we'd already established that six years ago."

"He makes it sound so friendly, doesn't he?" Sirius complained to Lily, who laughed.

"Not really. But then, I don't have to live with you any time soon."

"It was out of his own free will that he agreed to share a flat with me once we graduate," Sirius stuck out his tongue to her.

"True...shame on you then," Lily shook her index finger at Remus in mock anger. "Be nice."

"Yes, Madame," Remus shoved James as the other snickered and turned to Sirius. "Where are the wolves located?"

"You sure? We could simply split up for a bit and get dinner," Sirius offered as he pulled the map from his pocket.

"When I was little they'd always growl at me and Dad had to pull me away as they scared me. I have to admit that I am a little curious to how they'll react when you're at my side."

"All right, but if you want to go, then just give me a sign and we'll go."

"Yes, Mum."

"Atta boy."

"Do you think I'll have you trained that properly some day?" Lily wondered out loud to James as Sirius patted Remus' arm with his free hand.

"What do you take me for, a pet?" James grumbled at the same time Remus protested.

"I am not his pet."

"Could have fooled me and It's not that weird for me to wonder if my boyfriend will listen to me like that some day when Sirius has trained Remus perfectly."

"You do realise we're not dating, right?" Remus raised an eyebrow as he held in his step so they'd walk together.

"So you keep saying," Lily cheerfully replied. "As far as I see it, you're always together. Walk hand in hand often and will be sharing a flat soon."

"That doesn't make us a couple," Remus protested.

"No, but it also doesn't not give the signs of one," Lily shot back. "And since neither of you ever shows the slightest bit of interest in anyone, you have to admit it's a fair assumption since your behaviour didn't change after James and I started dating."

"Fair enough, I'll give you that."

Sirius shrugged. "I don't see why we should care what anyone else thinks or believes as long as we're happy the way we are."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the least bit interested in dating or marrying a good party," Lily laughed.

"If they don't meet anyone, they could always just simply marry each other and be done with it," James spoke up and they all turned to him, making him shrug. "Well, it's an option. If Remus never meets anyone, he could always simply marry Sirius and protect him from the marriage proposals offered to him on a daily basis."

"You still get marriage proposals?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Sirius shrugged. "I never saw the use of them, why would you want to marry someone you hardly know?"

"For the money you'll inherit once you become Lord Black?" Remus suggested.

"Rather unromantic, isn't it?"

"Since when are you a romantic at heart?" Lily teased as Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"He's the most romantic of the Marauders," James admitted.

"And yet you wonder why everyone believed you were a complete player," Lily laughed as Sirius snorted disgusted but didn't answer as they reached the wolves enclosure.

"Let's give this a try, then," Remus swallowed as Sirius pulled him forward with him and they walked as close as they could to the fence.

Lily held her breath as the pack came forward almost immediately and whined before nervously walking up and down in front of the fence in the area Sirius and Remus stood.

Sirius leaned against the cordon and after a few moments of pacing the wolves settled down near the fence, in clear view of Sirius' camera.

"That wasn't so bad," James commented and Lily cooed at the six or seven month old pups as they played near their parents.

"Smile, Lil," Sirius warned as he raised the camera at her to snap a picture of her with the wolf cub nearest to her.

"You know you will have to give me copies of the ones you've made, right?"

"Sure, I'll probably develop them tomorrow while you're out for dinner with James."

"Right," Lily took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Sirius asked curiously as he put down his camera again and they watched James and Remus for a moment as the two laughed at the cubs' antics.

"A little."

"It probably doesn't help that you are meeting Petunia's fiancé at the same time, does it?"

"Not really, no," Lily smiled at how easy he read her and sighed as he patted her hand.

"Don't worry too much, even if she doesn't like him. The most important thing is that you like him and you told me your parents adored him as well," Sirius squeezed her hand. "Worst case scenario is that they don't get along, that still isn't a disaster as you hardly see each other."

"I hate how you make it seem so simple while I'm forever worrying myself," Lily sighed.

"That's because it is. They don't have to become best friends, it's just meeting them. And the same counts for Petunia's fiancé. No harm done if you don't like the guy, just have to remain civil and remember that you rarely have to see him."

Sirius patted her hand once more before lifting his camera to take a photo of an overflying bird. "Just remember to breath and that even if the worst happens, it's only a three course dinner and will end soon enough."

"Thanks, I might just need that tomorrow," Lily laughed as she moved with him when they made their way back to James and Remus to continue on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?"

Lily had expected that question when she walked into his bedroom unannounced, but now couldn't help but snicker at his alarmed expression as she lifted part of the blankets and crawled in beside him, leaning against the headboard.

"I think that is rather obvious, isn't it?"

"Not really," Sirius raised an eyebrow as he closed his book, and inched away from her while placing it on the night-stand.

"Can't you tell? I'm crawling into bed with you."

"That much I actually got, what I don't understand is why you are doing that."

"I'm upset with James and I really want to talk about it."

"Which results in you crawling in bed with me?"

"I knew you'd understand," Lily patted the pillow beside her and Sirius stared at her for a long moment before he sighed and grabbed a few pillows from the chair beside his bed.

"If you think I am going to braid your hair while you pour out your heart to me, you are mistaken," he grumbled as he indicated she should lean forward so he could push a few of the pillows behind her.

"That's all right, you can just paint my nails," already she felt better and they'd not even truly talked yet. She'd been right in assuming that he'd make her feel better and she leaned back into the pillows comfortably.

"I'm feeling thoroughly friend-zoned here," Sirius finished making a nest for himself.

"Well, if it makes you feel better we could always pretend to be siblings. That way you don't have to feel friend-zoned," Lily snickered as Sirius tossed a plaid at her while curling up in one himself and pulling the blankets up over their legs for extra warmth.

"All right, I assume the dinner didn't go well, then?"

"It was a fiasco," Lily let him change the subject without argument, not sure if he'd even heard her while settling.

"What happened?"

"Petunia's fiancé is a rude git and so full of himself I'm surprised he didn't float up," Lily complained.

"If he's such a stuck up prick, then why are you upset with James?"

"Because he took the bait and ridiculed the guy."

"James ridiculed him? What did the guy say to annoy James?"

"Vernon."

"What?" Sirius looked at her confused.

"The oaf's name is Vernon. Vernon Dursley. And he was boasting about his car, which caused James to speak about his top of the market racing broom," she sighed, "Eventually they left in anger."

"So they just left you with the bill while they were the ones to invite you?"

"That's not the point," she waved his scandalised expression off.

"Fine, but that still doesn't explain why you're mad at James. So he and this Vernon didn't get off well, is that really such a bad thing?"

"He rose to the bait while he should've kept his mouth shut and been the better man," Lily ran a frustrated hand through her hair.

"And be ridiculed unfairly? You should know by now that James isn't the type to let people walk over him, especially not bullies. And from what I hear so far, that is exactly what this Vernon sounds like."

"He is," Lily admitted. "Nagged about everything, from the table cloth and the food to the plates. But that doesn't mean James had to enter in a bigger stick sort of contest with him."

"Because he would win?" Sirius teased.

"Because he could have been considerate of my sister´s feelings. He ridiculed Vernon before Petunia's eyes and exaggerated about his wealth!"

"The same Petunia who's been treating you horribly since you were a child and who apparently did nothing to stop her boyfriend..."

"Fiancé," Lily corrected him with a sigh, still unwilling to believe her sister was engaged to that prick.

"Fiancé, sorry, from picking on a younger guy, who by the way in the Muggle world is still considered a minor, and making her own sister feel bad?"

"Y-yes..."

"The same sister who's cruel letters left you crying in the common room on multiple occasions at night and publicly humiliated you in front of your friends? That's the one James should have been considerate of?"

"If you put it like that..."

"I do, because quite frankly I'd like to give her a piece of my mind and I wouldn't be held back by trying to consider your feelings, which James obviously did try or he'd have made the guy pay," Sirius shifted."And I doubt he exaggerated as he does own the best racing broom there is."

"I know that, he's mentioned it a few dozen times since getting it. But it's not just that, he also said his family owns several real estate's all over the world when Vernon boasted about his enormous house."

"Don't know if it's truly all over the world, but there are quite a few, yes," Sirius nodded.

"You're joking," Lily looked up surprised at that revelation.

"Why would I joke about that?" Sirius smiled faintly. "He's a Pure-Blood and the heir to an Ancient House. Most of those Houses are loaded in wealth even if they are not defined as Noble by the stuck up blood purity fanatics."

"Are you loaded?" Lily asked curiously, although she'd known his family was well off she hadn't truly considered he was rich.

"I've got more than enough money to life comfortable thanks to my uncle's will and if my grandfather doesn't change his mind, I will one day inherit the Black fortune," he sounded resigned but Lily didn't dare ask why that was.

"I never realised, I mean, I knew James had money. He couldn't not have from the state of his clothes and this manor. But I never..., so he wasn't exaggerating?"

"Rarely does as he has no reason to," Sirius shrugged.

"I think I might have overreacted," Lily admitted with a sigh, leaning back against the headboard as she thought back to the disastrous evening. Although she hadn't yelled at James, not even after Petunia had shrieked at them both, she had blamed him for the failed dinner.

"Yeah?" Sirius gave her a knowing smile and she sighed as she knew he was more than aware of that. "Why was this dinner so important to you anyway?"

"I stupidly thought things could get better between us, but I see now that it will never happen and I wasted a perfectly good evening that I could have just spend with James."

"Then you'll just have to make up to him tomorrow. Go on a romantic date, just the two of you and have a fantastic day."

"Like what? A movie?"

"Or a walk on the beach somewhere. Heck, he'd even enjoy a picnic in the Sahara if it means spending time with you."

Lily chuckled. "A bit hot, but I think I get the general idea. Take James somewhere nice and just spend the day together."

"Atta girl, just...you might want to avoid a restaurant for a few days as I'm sure he feels guilty and wouldn't be comfortable at one so soon. A nice walk on the beach and perhaps a movie after are things he'd like."

"I'll remember, thank you," she squeezed his hand in gratitude.

"I expect you to take him out tomorrow."

"Why? Got something special planned?" Lily teased.

"No, just Remus coming over again tomorrow, but I'd like him to have a good time after what you've just told me and what better way for him to have a good time than to spend quality time with his girlfriend."

"If you're sure he'll like that."

"I'm sure," Sirius smiled and gauged her. "Does that mean you're cheered up and no longer upset with James?"

"I'll apologise to him tomorrow while we're on that date," Lily frowned as she watched Sirius extract himself from his pile of pillows and blankets. "What are you doing?"

"Escorting you back to your chamber to ensure you don't get lost and getting a drink while I'm out of bed anyway," Sirius crawled out of the bed once he was free and held out his hand to help her out as well.

Allowing him to help her out of the warm pile she followed him out of his bedroom, surprised when he guided her through the hallways in a very different way than she'd come.

"Where are we going?"

"The kitchen, I assume you must be rather thirsty after that talk as well."

"I am," she admitted. "I don't recognise this way."

"We'll take the long way through the swimming pool so we won't wake the house elves. They sleep in a room near the kitchen and I don't want to disturb them by going that way."

"You really care about them, don't you?" she smiled as he slowed his pace when she had to hurry to keep up with him.

"They are part of our family and I love all of them as such," he shrugged.

Humming in acknowledgement, she suddenly became aware that he was still holding her hand.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?" he turned to her with questioning eyes as he led her through the door to the swimming pool.

"You're holding my hand."

"Am I not allowed to hold my sister's hand? Though I suppose it'll have to be sister-in-law or your relationship with James is slightly creepy as he's my brother," he grinned. "Besides, it's a brother's job to protect his sister while walking through deserted cold corridors."

Lily couldn't help but laugh, even as her heart swelled at his words. She knew the boy walking beside her did not trust people easily and she wasn't quite sure she truly had it, even now.

But even so, she still felt honoured that he had basically accepted her into the family and openly called her his sister.

"I've always wanted a little brother," it was the truth and she couldn't deny that that was exactly what the dark-haired Black heir had made her feel since she'd gotten closer to them, even before she had begun to date James.

When her bond with her sister had deteriorated, she'd always missed the connection of a sibling.

Over time she had resigned to the fact that she would never have that special connection she yearned for, never having made that special connection with any of her friends.

She had always had to squash down a wave of jealously when she'd seen the Marauders interact, specifically James and Sirius. Those two shared the bond she had been yearning for and would probably never find again as things between Petunia and her only got worse.

But then she had run into Sirius in the Common Room a year ago and had unexpectedly found a shimmer of that connection in him, something that had only grown stronger as she had gotten closer to him and his friends.

Over the past year he had slowly reminded her of what having a true sibling meant and she had begun to see him as such. She'd only been half joking when she had told him he could pretend they were siblings, as that was what she found herself fantasising at times, what it would be like to have a sibling like him.

Even that evening during dinner she hadn't been able to stop the occasional flash of wonder of how Sirius would have reacted to her bringing her boyfriend for a meeting.

She hadn't been able to see him as anything but supportive, maybe interrogating James a little to see if he was truly good enough for her and threatening him with bodily harm should he hurt his sister, but ultimately supportive and enthusiastic to see his sister happy.

After all, that was how he'd acted when she had begun dating James and she couldn't help but desire that kind of protective sibling behaviour in play towards her.

"Yeah?" Sirius didn't seem aware of her thoughts and he smiled at her. "I feel kind of sorry for myself, though. Arguing is fairly dangerous with a big sister capable of mean hexes and breaking toes."

"Oh, shut it," she gave him a shove at the teasing reminder of the toes she'd once accidentally broken during a dance, surprised as he stumbled and slipped on the cold tiles from the force of her shove, clearly not having expected it.

She tried to grab his arm, but only succeeded in giving him the extra shove needed to push him into the swimming pool as she slipped herself and she covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide as he went under with a splash.

"Sirius!" she choked on a laugh as he came up, completely drenched. "I am so, so sorry!"

He spluttered and coughed up water as he grabbed onto the edge and she reached out a hand to pull him up, which he grabbed.

"You're soaked!"

"No kidding, I stand by what I said," Sirius coughed again and she managed to help pull him up without much trouble, fleetingly thinking he truly was too light.

"Let me grab a towel, the water must be freezing," Lily grabbed a towel, but failed to hand it over to him when her eyes fell on Sirius' soaked shirt and her eyes widened at what was revealed by the now see-through material of his thin pyjama jacket. "Who...who did that to you?"

She swallowed thickly as deep angry marks were revealed by the material sticking to his skin, forming an odd pattern that reminded her eerily of a tree.

At her question Sirius seemed to realise what had been revealed and he shot upright, but instead of hiding what he clearly didn't want her to see even angrier marks were revealed by his front and Lily's eyes latched onto a tattoo on his chest, right over his heart.

Unable to comprehend what she was seeing, she could only stare dumbfounded at the word written there, wondering why he would tattoo such an odd thing on his chest when her eyes fell on two other words written on his arms as Sirius moved.

Abomination, freak and disgrace.

Lily swallowed thickly as she belatedly offered the towel to him so he could cover the angry scars up, for she had finally realised that was what they were and a wave of rage surged through her at the sudden understanding.

She had always wondered why Sirius had run away from his childhood home and gone to live with the Potters and although many rumours travelled around, the one more ridiculous than the other, she had simply assumed he'd had enough of the Blacks Pure-Blood bigotry and had left.

She had suspected that perhaps he had been abused by his parents for having different views, he had after all born the same signs of neglect Snape had over the years she'd known him.

Withdrawn, distrustful and quiet when dealing with adults, it had all been signs she had identified almost immediately upon seeing him for a longer period and she had thought that perhaps his father occasionally raised a hand to him the way Snape's father had done.

But never, in her wildest imagination would she have ever imagined the boy before her to have been abused the way she was seeing evidence of now, and even as Sirius covered himself with the large towel, she couldn't stop seeing the thick scars, the tree and words carved into his skin by people who were supposed to love him.

"Is that why you ran away?" she asked softly when he didn't answer her previous question and jerked back when she reached out to him.

"Leave it, Lily," James' unexpected voice startled her as her boyfriend appeared out of nowhere, shrugging out of his bathrobe and wrapped it around Sirius, who still stood motionless.

"Leave it? Are they punished for what they did to him?" she choked out, anger for the pale boy who quietly let James close the bathrobe around him before pulling him close.

"I said leave it," James' voice was hard and unyielding and Lily swallowed thickly at the anger in it as it told her he was in a defensive mood.

"What about those other marks then? Were they caused by those...those...because they looked like bite marks to me," and suddenly Lily's heart clenched as she realised exactly what would have caused those marks and horrified her eyes snapped back to Sirius. "Did...did Remus make those? Are you..."

"I'm an Animagus."

"What?"

"Siri?" James turned to Sirius surprised as Lily could only stare at him in utter shock at that revelation, it not being what she had expected.

"She'll keep the secret, James. You...I...she'll keep it," Lily swallowed thickly at the uncertainty in the other's voice, aware he hadn't meant to blurt that out but being unable to think up a lie when she'd angrily assumed Remus had...oh.

"You became an Animagus to help Remus, you both did," the moment the words slipped out she knew it was the truth and her anger at his recklessness vaporized immediately.

The boys before her were loyal beyond anything she'd ever seen and would want to do something to help their friend when discovering his secret.

Becoming Animagi would allow them to spend the full moon with the werewolf and keep him company.

She'd seen enough movies in her childhood to know werewolves turned on themselves when alone and she knew Remus was locked up during full moons as he'd told her as much when she'd asked where he spent the full moons.

Knowing what she did about the boys, she just knew she was right and that they had become Animagi to keep Remus company, perhaps to keep him from harming himself, getting scars of their own in the progress as he turned on them.

"How did you..." James trailed off as he stared at her confused.

"Because werewolves are only dangerous to humans and you'd want to help Remus, stop him from turning on himself when locked up in solitude. I...I've seen movies about werewolves before," she admitted.

"He's never attacked us," Sirius spoke up softly, not meeting her gaze as he shivered. "Not..."

"We play tag and he and Moony rough house now and then when Moony is either grumpy or particularly playful," James took over as Sirius faltered. "It makes it easier for him, to have us there."

"Then how did he get those bite marks?"

"A rough full moon in fifth year," James swallowed and the explanation seemed only half right, but Lily instinctively knew not to push that particular point. "He usually only leaves scratches that aren't deep enough to scar, but occasionally he's a little too enthusiastic."

"And leaves marks. Which is why you won't change when I'm in the room," Lily realised, his old-fashioned ways allowing him to keep his secret so far. "Because you have some marks too that would give your secret away."

"Y-yes, you're not going to yell at us?"

"For what?" Lily grabbed another towel and slowly reached out to wrap it around Sirius' shivering form. "He needs to get warm; can we continue this conversation after he's had a shower?"

Her heart plummeted as he shied from her touch, unable to meet her gaze as his grip tightened on the bathrobe.

"Of course...could you...erm..."

"I'll run and get a spare pair of pyjama's from his room if you help him into the shower," Lily decided to spare James trying to distract her and he nodded thankfully, though she changed direction halfway to Sirius' room and ran to James' room instead.

She refused to hesitate in opening her boyfriend's wardrobe and picked out clean clothes for Sirius, making sure to pick up the sweater James had been wearing before changing for their dinner that evening.

As he was clearly badly shaken by what she'd seen, she hoped wearing James' sweater would help put him at ease again as she'd noticed he often wore the other's clothing when upset or uneasy and it was either the fabric or the lingering scent that comforted him, either way she was sure the worn sweater would help.

Not that she could blame him for being uneasy by what she had just accidentally learned, it was clear to her that he was ashamed of what had been revealed.

And although she wished she didn't understand, she did as the scars covering his torso were thick and vicious looking and she had no doubt they were even thicker than she thought if they'd been visible that clearly through wet fabric, no matter how thin and see-through the material had become.

She didn't even want to guess how he'd received them, though she had no doubt they'd been inflicted to cause as much pain as possible, probably with dark magic if the Blacks' reputation was to be believed.

No wonder he had renounced the family and didn't like to be associated with the lot of them, suddenly she was even more awed by how he'd dared to stand up to his mother – no.

She wouldn't give the people who'd given birth to him the honour of being called his parents as that was something reserved for the Potters. Charlus and Dorea were his parents in every way that counted and she felt a wave of affection for the two people who'd clearly taken Sirius in and made him one of their own.

Her grip on the bundle of clothes tightened as she remembered how quiet he'd become, sure, he was quiet at times but she'd learned that meant he was simply content or up to something.

But she'd never seen him withdrawn the way he had now, not from anyone and certainly not from her, which was something she never wanted to see happen again.

She forcefully cleared her mind the way James and Sirius had been teaching her and made her way back to the swimming pool, knocking on the shower doors.

James opened the door within moments and gave a small smile as he noticed the sweater. "Good call, we'll be out in a minute."

In truth it took more than five minutes before they emerged, but when they did Sirius had regained some colour and wasn't shivering any more.

"I'm sorry for throwing you into the pool," she immediately apologised and he nodded, meeting her gaze for a fleeting moment before looking away again.

Her heart clenched at the remaining sign of discomfort and in a split second she made up her mind and slipped her hand in his like they'd been walking before everything had gone to hell, not acknowledging that he tensed at her touch.

Light grey eyes flew to hers confused and she offered a small smile. "It are still deserted cold corridors, even if we are with one more now."

"Need protection?" a hint of a smile crossed his lips at her attempt to make him comfortable again.

"Well, I already have my shining knight in red armour on a white horse," she glanced at James' red pyjamas. "But every damsel needs their brother to protect them."

That gave her more of a real smile and she was relieved as some of the tension drained from his posture and he squeezed her hand.

"Should I feel jealous?" James grinned as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Always," Lily teased him, taking a seat across of them as James conjured hot chocolate for them.

"So...why aren't you mad at learning our secret?" James asked once they all had a steaming cup before them.

"Why should I be? You did it to help your friend, right?"

"Yes, but it's illegal and punishable by time in Azkaban," James argued. "Not to mention a very dangerous process and a lot can go wrong."

"You sound like you want her to be angry," Sirius softly commented.

"I don't! I just...Dad was angry when he first learned what we'd done," James muttered.

"But he understood when he realised why we'd done it and that we were aware of the consequences," Sirius argued.

"That didn't stop him from grounding us."

"Did he? Cause the way I see it he only grounded us to ensure I'd stay in bed and you'd have an excuse to stay at my side while I was bedridden."

Lily was curious to why he'd been bedridden, but swallowed when her boyfriend tangled his hand with Sirius as the two shared an unspoken conversation, understanding it was a painful memory.

"I'm not angry," she decided not to cause Sirius more discomfort. "I understand why you've done it, although I have no idea how you managed to do it as you couldn't have asked for help."

"It was a lot of trial and error but we finally managed at the start of fifth year," James revealed.

"Finally? How long have you been working on the transformation?" Lily asked interested.

"Since Peter and I discovered his secret in second year."

"You and Peter?" she'd always assumed they had discovered it together.

"I've known a lot longer. I accidentally walked into the Shrieking Shack moments before he transformed in first year," Sirius admitted. "I just never told anyone."

"Not even Remus himself?" Lily was surprised he'd keep his discovery from his friend.

"No, we didn't know each other well enough when I discovered his secret and once we got closer I didn't know how to tell him so I kept it secret that I knew."

"I get it," Lily nodded. "So you managed the transformation in just three years?"

"Yeah," James confirmed.

"And without any help at all?" Lily wasn't sure she managed to keep the awe out of her voice at the amazing feat they had accomplished in such a short time.

"We researched as much as possible to learn what we could but basically, yeah."

"That's...wow...wait, is that where your nicknames come from? Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Even Peter is one?"

She couldn't suppress a smile as James looked at Sirius before giving an affirmative nod.

"What kind of animals...you're a dog, aren't you?" Lily's eyes fell on the dog collar Sirius always wore.

"Kind of a give-away, isn't it?" Sirius smiled.

"A little now that I know, the nickname still fits with how quietly you walk, though," Lily grinned as that got a laugh out of both James and Sirius.

"Any ideas as what Peter and I are?"

"Wormtail and Prongs," Lily decided to focus on Peter first. "A wormy tail would usually refer to a rodent, so I'd say a mouse?"

"Close enough, he's a rat," James grinned. "And I?"

"You're a stag," Lily didn't even have to think about that as a certain teasing nickname Sirius occasionally used came to mind.

"How?"

"Bambi."

"No!" James groaned while Sirius chuckled. "Darn it, Siri!"

"I had no idea how accurate the nickname would become when I first gave it to you," Sirius tried to hide a snicker. "I originally gave it to him because he's got these big brown eyes when he wants something, like the little stag in the book Remus gave me to read in third year."

"It is very fitting either way," Lily agreed. "But it is a compliment, you know? If people say you've got Bambi eyes they mean to say that you have beautiful brown eyes."

"So he keeps saying," James grumbled, though Lily could hear in his tone of voice that he wasn't truly annoyed.

"And meaning every word," Sirius lightly leaned against him as James wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Lily suddenly figured something else out. "Is that why wearing James or Remus' clothes makes you so at ease? I mean..."

"Not really, I've always drawn comfort from their familiar scents," Sirius smiled a little. "But it has gotten stronger since I've become an Animagus and my sense of smell enhanced enormously."

"Are you tired?" James interrupted softly as Sirius leaned more against him.

"A little."

"Once our cups are empty we'll return to bed, what were you doing out of it in the first place? I assume you didn't plan to swim in your nightclothes?"

"She pushed me in because I was teasing her."

"It was an accident," Lily protested.

"So you didn't push him?"

"I gave him a shove and then tried to grab him when he slipped on the wet tiles, but ended up slipping myself," she pouted as James grinned.

"She certainly got you back for your teasing."

"That she did. Like suddenly crawling into my bed unannounced wasn't enough."

Lily's entire face heated up as she realised how odd that must sound to her boyfriend, but to her surprise he only laughed.

"Did you hex her?"

"No, I was reading when she came in."

"What?..."

"First time I crawled into his bed, he hexed me before realising it was me. Scared the living day light out of him."

"Can you blame me?" Sirius snorted. "You, Remus and now Lily? What have I done to provoke people into crawling into my bed at night?"

"You're just cuddly," Lily teased as she reached out to poke his hand.

"I do like a nice cuddle," Sirius freely admitted to her joy.

"I know, I've seen you curl up with James and Remus in the Common Room or by the lake often enough. Only reason I'm not jealous is because you never seem to cuddle with Peter either."

"He's too twitchy and won't sit still for more than five seconds and he's not really the cuddling type," James complained. "Trust me, we've tried."

"I believe that and should have expected it from how he behaves on a normal day. So, does that mean I can try to cuddle with you guys, too?"

"Feel free to cuddle, got nothing to hide any more," Sirius begrudgingly admitted.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Lily tensed as she wondered for a moment if he was giving her an invitation to talk about his scars, but as she watched as James took the words to almost toppling their chairs over with a hug attack, she realised that it didn't matter.

She knew they were there and how they'd gotten there in the first place and that was enough. She didn't need to know the full story to know he had a horrible childhood but was in a better environment now.

Maybe in time he would speak with her, telling her on his own terms about them or maybe he never would.

She wouldn't ask him anything he wasn't willing to share on his own just because she was curious, she had no right to know it all and as long as he had James to talk to, Lily knew Sirius would be fine.

The decision made her relax again and she laughed as the two brothers rough-housed for a bit before Sirius poked James in the ribs, reducing him to a gigging mess begging for mercy.

"You two are horrible," she leaned back in her chair as Sirius helped James up and cleaned away their cups.

"You love us, really," James offered her a hand up.

"I guess I do, Merlin help me," she laughed as James pulled her into a short impromptu dance while Sirius produced a camera from somewhere and snapped a few photos of them.

Lily laughed as James finally let her go and held out a hand to Sirius.

"I'm not going to dance right now," Sirius shook his head.

"No, but you are going to accompany me back to my room like you promised before, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't want our princess to get lost, would we?" James chuckled as he took Lily's other hand.

"That would be a disaster in the morning as Mum and Dad are expecting her for breakfast," Sirius nodded, finally slipping a hand in hers.

"How come they've not been woken by our commotion if you were?" Lily frowned.

"I was in the kitchen when I heard your scream. I doubt Mum and Dad heard anything or they'd have been here already," James revealed.

"Couldn't sleep?" Sirius softly asked as they walked through the hallways, keeping his voice down to not wake anyone.

"Just wanted something other than water," James grinned as they reached the room Lily had been staying in the last few days. "Well my lady, this seems to be your stop."

"I'll bid you both a good night so you can be all mushy without witnesses," Sirius teased. "See you both in the morning."

"Night," Lily watched as Sirius left before turning to James. "Will you be going to him?"

"Yeah, I will," James smiled; clearly pleased she knew his intentions. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Accepting that he's not willing to talk about it."

"It is not my business to know unless he wants to tell me one day. And even if he never does, then that's fine as well. I assume he talks to you?"

"At times," a pang of sadness crossed Lily's heart at the weary expression that crossed his features.

James was only seventeen years old and yet so much weight rested on his shoulders already between Remus' secret and whatever Sirius had gone through and he had witnessed the aftermaths off.

But despite all he'd already seen, she knew James would fight in the war once they graduated as she knew he'd simply not be able to sit on the front row and not get involved.

And the thought terrified her sometimes as she knew people had and would keep on dying in this ongoing war, a war both James and Sirius would no doubt fight in soon.

And she knew that James could look after himself and that even if he faltered at times under the weight on his shoulder, Sirius had his back at all turns just like he always did.

And she'd just have to have both of their backs just like she knew they'd have hers as she had absolutely no intention to stand at the sideline either while the people she'd grown to love were fighting.

The thought made her smile and she leaned forward to kiss James softly.

"Then I am content, knowing he's got you to help him."

"You really are too good for me, you know that, right?" James grinned as he pulled her close.

"I could say the same," Lily smiled as she brushed a hand over his cheek. "Now go and give Sirius a nice long cuddle from me as well."

A peck on her cheek made Lily chuckle. "Good night and I'll see you at breakfast?"

"You can pick me up at nine, not a minute earlier. Be sure to drag Sirius along as he owes me a warm hug."

"I will, can I prepare him for it or do you want to spring it on him when we pick you up?"

"It would be better to warn him, don't want to scare him that early in the morning."

"Early? For him that's almost midday. I've got to warn you though, Remus returns tomorrow as well but I don't know how late he'll arrive."

"Oh!" Lily suddenly remembered her promise to Sirius. "We've got a date tomorrow."

"We do?" apprehension crossed James' face and Lily bit her lip guilty.

"I've talked to Sirius about the disastrous dinner and he's made me see I owe you an apology for being upset with you. It wasn't your fault Vernon was an arrogant prick."

"I figured that's what you were doing in Sirius' room tonight," James clearly caught her confused expression that caused him to elaborate. "He's usually the one you go to when you're upset or want to talk about things."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to a friend than to your partner, I completely understand as I do the same. I'm just glad you managed to find that bond of confidence in Sirius when you don't feel like talking to your female friends."

"You're not even remotely jealous, are you?" Lily was amazed at how utterly comfortable he was in the knowledge of how close she'd become to Sirius. Most guys would be utterly jealous even if there was nothing to be jealous of.

"Should I be? Sirius is my brother and you are the love of my life. It's beyond my wildest hopes that you'd get along as well as you do," James smiled. "I heard you call him your brother and you certainly act like I've always seen brothers and sisters do."

"You are a special man, James, and I'm grateful to know you," Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. "Now go to our brother before he's asleep."

"I'll just crawl in with him if he is," James shrugged as he stepped back from her. "But what was this about a date you mentioned?"

"As soon as Remus' arrives we'll leave, just the two of us. Sirius' orders and you'll hear the rest of the details tomorrow. Now go."

"I look forward to it, good night my lovely lady," James bounced forward to give her another kiss before he hurried off with a wave and Lily rolled her eyes as she made her way into her room.

Deciding to follow Sirius' advice, she laid out clothes fit for a beach walk in the middle of winter but still comfortable enough for a movie visit.

As she finished and got ready for bed again, she decided they'd end the evening in a nice restaurant despite what Sirius had said. She was sure he'd enjoy the visit if they met up with Sirius and Remus for a nice dinner with just the four of them.

Satisfied with what she'd planned and making a note to discuss it with Sirius so that she could let him make reservations, she crawled in bed, not for the first time grateful to the dark-haired young man for his interference.

She wasn't sure she'd ever have gained what she had if he hadn't asked her to give James a chance and for that she would be forever grateful.

She never would have expected to become as happy as she was now and it was all thanks to him as he had decided to entrust her with James' heart, knowing she'd lose hers in the progress.

But it was more than just finding the love of her life, he had also given her the sibling bond she'd so long longed for.

And although she knew some dinner wasn't remotely enough to thank him for that, it was a good start and a nice time to spend some quality time with those she'd grown to love.

**Author's Note:**

> ' - Event takes place in Reason Enough.


End file.
